official_country_of_panemfandomcom-20200214-history
18th Annual Hunger Games
The 18th Annual Hunger Games 'was the eighteenth run of the group's Annual Hunger Games. It was preceded by the 17th Annual Hunger Games and is followed by the 19th Annual Hunger Games. Tributes There were 24 tributes competing in the games. Placing '''1st '- LibrarySilence (District 2 Female) - '''Victor 2nd '- SparklingSaviour (District 9 Female) - Day 6 (stabbed and killed by LibrarySilence) '''3rd '- MichaelRBLX (District 2 Male) - Day 6 (stabbed and killed by SparklingSaviour) '4th '- ChuckCeasar (District 7 Male) - Day 5 (stabbed and killed by MichaelRBLX) '5th '- iPattie (District 11 Female) - Day 5 (stabbed and killed by MichaelRBLX) '6th '- xNephythys (District 7 Female) - Day 4 (stabbed and killed by MichaelRBLX) '7th '- D912 (District 9 Male) - Day 4 (stabbed, betrayed, and killed by xNephythys) '8th '- LILVIPER140 (District 3 Male) - Day 3 (stabbed and killed by MichaelRBLX) '9th '- foxneyspears (District 8 Male) - Day 3 (starvation) '10th '- raddestdad (District 5 Male) - Day 2 (stabbed and killed by LILVIPER140) '11th '- elisabxth (District 4 Female) - Day 2 (stabbed and killed by MichaelRBLX) '12th '- TheMadBunny (District 4 Male) - Day 2 (starvation) '13th '- TheRobIoxDev (District 12 Male) - Day 1 (suicided) '14th '- WarriorCollin (District 6 Male) - Day 1 (falling off mountain) '15th '- JohnCameron1 (District 1 Male) - Day 1 (stabbed and killed by ElmaPoopyDuckyDumbo at the cornucopia bloodbath) '16th '- ElmaPoopyDuckyDumbo (District 1 Female) - Day 1 (stabbed and killed by ElmaPoopyDuckyDumbo at the cornucopia bloodbath) '''17th-24th - Various tributes that were unrecorded/unmentioned - Day 1 (killed in the bloodbath) *popcorn7788 (District 3 Female) *Erizelda (District 5 Female) *IBakedYouACake123 (District 6 Female) *Miaouni (District 8 Female) *InoArtelix (District 10 Male) *Memrie (District 10 Female) *depressedxmasonry (District 11 Male) *iiTeddySour (District 12 Female) Victor The victor of the 18th Annual Hunger Games was LibrarySilence, the female from District 2. She had won the games by staying practically alone, unlike the rest of the remaining tributes whom had formed alliances. She gained items at the cornucopia and mainly hid by the seaside rocks, southern from the cornucopia. She had waited and survived there alone until only two remained, then went hunting for the final tribute- where she had killed her in a finale battle. LibrarySilence is currently in the group still, and is active at group events. Arena The arena for the 18th Annual Hunger Games was a gigantic island covered with forested trees on every patch of grass. The forest was heavily dense, some areas dark and covered with leaves that provided good hiding spots for tributes. To northwest of the cornucopia, was an extremely tall climable mountain that supplied a small pond at the top, for the reward of embarking it. To the eastside of the cornucopia was a more tropical area, with palm trees, mangos, and sandy beaches. To the north and south, on the coast of the island was a rocky shore that was more flat and dense than the terrain previously. The cornucopia was located in the center of the island, and the cornucopia supplied various melee weapons with a handful of ranged weapons. Land mines were an exclusive weapon to this arena, and were deep within the cornucopia. Food was plentiful on the outside of the cornucopia base, and supplied well food and water for the tributes. Patches of bushes with purple grapes throughout the forested areas were accessable and were edible well. Arena Events The 18th Annual Hunger Games lasted for 6 in-game days. This is a summary of the main events. Day 1 *Tributes enter the arena *Cornucopia bloodbath commences (Deaths: JohnCameron1, ElmaPoopyDuckyDumbo, popcorn7788, Erizelda, IBakedYouACake123, Miaouni, InoArtelix, Memrie, depressexmasonry, iiTeddySour) *